Remixes
This is a list of the officially commissionned and Lady Gaga-related professional remix chosen for release. Not included in this listing : *remixes not officially commissioned by Lady Gaga and her record company, such as white label DJ mixes (professional or amateur). *bootleg/unofficial mixes or "mash-ups" even if constructed by big-name producers. Just to clear this up once and for all: "White label" is NOT a term meant to be used for all unofficial remixes. It refers to bootlegged records that usually have a plain white label. If a remix has never been pressed to an actual 12" record, it is not a white label. Singles from The Fame Just Dance *Deewaan Remix (feat. Ashking, Wedis, Lush & Young Thoro) *Glam As You Mix By Guene (Club Mix) *Glam As You Mix By Guene (Radio Edit) *HCCR’s Bambossa Main Mix *HCCR's Bambossa Dub *HCCR's Bambossa Radio Edit *Manny Lehman Club Mix *RedOne Remix *Richard Vission Remix *Robots to Mars Remix *Space Cowboy Remix *Stripped Down Version (Live) *Tony Arzadon Edit *Tony Arzadon Remix *Trevor Simpson Edit *Trevor Simpson Remix Poker Face *Dave Audé Dub *Dave Audé Radio Edit *Dave Audé Remix *Glam As You Club Mix *Glam As You Radio Mix *Jody den Broeder Dub *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit *Jody den Broeder Remix *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix *Piano & Voice Version (Live) *Space Cowboy Remix *Tommy Sparks & The Fury Remix Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) *Bollywood Remix *FrankMusik "Cut Snare Edit" Remix *Mattafix Mix *Pet Shop Boys Extended Mix *Pet Shop Boys Radio Mix *Piano & Human Beat Box Version (Live) *Random Soul Synthetic Mix LoveGame *Chester French Remix *Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix (feat. Marilyn Manson) *Dave Audé Club Mix *Dave Audé Radio Edit *Jody den Broeder Club Mix *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit *Robots to Mars Remix *Space Cowboy Remix Paparazzi *Chew Fu (Ghettohouse Radio Edit) *Demolition Crew Remix *Fernando Garibay Remix *Filthy Dukes Remix (Club Mix) *James Carameta (Tabloid Club Edit) *Moto Blanco (Bostic Dub, Edit) *Stuart Price Remix *Yuksek Remix *DJ Dan Club Mix Singles from The Fame Monster Bad Romance *Bimbo Jones (Radio Remix) *Dave Audé (Club Mix, Dub, Radio Edit) *Chew Fu H1N1 (Fix, Radio Edit) *DJ Dan (Dub, Extended, Vocal) *Grum Remix *Hercules & Love Affair (Dub Remix, Remix) *Kaskade (Extended, Radio Edit) *Richard Vission (Club, Club Dub, Radio Edit) *Skrillex (Club Remix, Radio Edit) *Starsmith Remix Telephone (feat. Beyoncé) *Alphabeat (Extended Remix) *Crookers (Vocal Remix) *DJ Dan (Vocal Remix, Extended Vocal Remix, Dub) *Doctor Rosen Rosen (Main Remix) *Electrolightz Remix *Kaskade (Radio Mix, Extended Remix) *Ming (Dub Remix, Extended Remix, Radio Remix) *Passion Pit Remix *Tom Neville's Ear Ringer Remix Alejandro *Afrojack Remix *Bimbo Jones Remix (Radio, Dub, Club Mix) *Chew Fu Club Remix *Dave Audé (Club Mix, Dub, Mixshow, Radio) *Electrolightz Remix *Kim Fai Remix *Kleerup Remix *Rusko's Papuseria Remix *Skrillex (Remix, Extended) *The Sound of Arrows Remix Dance in the Dark *Monarchy 'Stylites' Remix Singles from Born This Way Born This Way *Bimbo Jones Club Remix *Bimbo Jones Radio Remix *Bollywood Remix *Chew Fu Born to Fix Remix *Culture Shock Remix *Dada Life Remix *DJ White Shadow Remix *Grum Remix *Hector Fonseca Remix *Jost & Naaf Remix *LA Riots Remix *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix *Manhattan Clique Radio Remix *Michael Woods Remix *Starsmith Remix *The Country Road Version *Twin Shadow Remix *Zedd Remix Judas *Chris Lake Remix *Dave Audé Remix *Desi Hits! Bollywood Remix *Desi Hits! Remix *DJ White Shadow Remix *Electrolightz Remix *Goldfrapp Remix *Guena LG Club Remix *Hurts Remix *John Dahlback Remix *Mirrors Une Autre Monde Mix - Nuit *Mirrors Une Autre Monde Mix–Jour *R3HAB Remix *Röyksopp's European Imbecile Mix *Thomas Gold Remix The Edge of Glory *Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix *Funkagenda Remix *Bare Noize Remix *Porter Robinson Remix *Cahill Club Remix *Foster The People Remix *Desi Hits! Bollywood Remix *Electrolightz Remix Others *"Boys Boys Boys" (Manhattan Clique Remix/ Radio Edit) *"The Fame" (Glam As You Remix by Guéna LG (Radio Edit) *"Monster" (Chew Fu "Paws Up" Fix) *"Scheiße" ( DJ White Shadow Mugler Mix) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Remix by DJ White Shadow) *"Marry The Night" (Zedd Remix) *"Fashion of His Love" (Fernando Garibay Remix) Category:Remix